Zero And Orez: Freshman Year
by BloodBladerXXX
Summary: Zero And Orez's First year at Duel Acadamy, Follow Zero and his little sister through Entrance exams, Classes, and Duels.


I Hereby Claim no ownership to YuGiOh GX, or any of it's Original Characters, I do however, Claim Ownership to Zero, Orez, and Simon.

**Zero and Orez's Freshman Year **

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Zero laid on his cabin bed, Scarlet hair spiked out, looking through his deck as they waited for the boat to pull into Duel Academy, a world famous school for aspiring duelists. Orez, Zero's little sister, turned away from the window and looked at him, her blue eyes sparkled in the light. "You doing okay Bro?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm just nervous about the entry duel. The letter said we had to duel a hand-selected Duelist to see what class we are put in."

"Really?" She lit up, "I hope I get someone easy and get to go to the blue one!"

"Obelisk?" he corrected, "fat chance sis, we aren't rich enough for those dorms"

She fell silent and went back to staring out the window at the sparkling sea, while Zero finished his newly built Spellcaster deck. "You want me to go through yours?" he asked after he put his deck away.

"Whatever. So why can we go to the school, but not the blue dorms?" she pondered, tossing her Skill Drain deck over to him.

"Because, Orez, I was recommended for my deck building skills and you were recommended for making it into battle city, even though you got knocked out first duel," he teased, looking through her deck, occasionally dropping a card onto his lap. "We didn't go to any other special boarding schools before this, so we don't even qualify to try for them."

"Oh" she answered softly.

He handed Orez her deck back and told her various changes he'd made, and how that would affect her strategy and combos. She thanked him, and went to go through and see what the cards did when her key card wasn't on the field. And eventually went back to staring out the window. After a while, she shrieked, and pointed out. "We're here!" She yelled, "We finally made it!"

Excited to see land, she dashed out of the room, and down the corridor. Zero looked out window, for confirmation, and followed. He smiled as he neared the end of the hallway, and then a door opened, smacking him in the face, and knocking him down. Only to reveal that the person to open the door, was a tall Girl, with a Blue and white jacket on. She looked around, noticed him, and then immediately apologized. "I am so sorry," she said, " I'm Alexis, a sophomore, I didn't hear you coming."

"It's alright," he said, getting up, "I'm Zero, freshman, and my sister, Orez, just ran past."

"Okay, got it" she smiled, "You ready for the Exams?"

"I think so, you know any of the duelists that were chosen to be testing us?"

"I do, but I can't tell you any of them," she teased, and walked out the door, leading into the rest of the boat.

Zero hadn't really had time to explore the boat, even though he wished he had. He found out that there was an arena, for amateurs to show off in, A gym, for working out, and staying in shape during the 3 day boat trip, and that was all he knew of. Orez however had spent almost no time in the cabin, and had came back with various object picked up from other people.

The boat docked, allowed the ramp to descend, and then a security guard eventually let the eager teenagers, clawing at his arms, to pass. A tall, girly man, accompanied by a short, plump man, looked on to the new class, with smiles, trying to greet as many of the freshman as they could. Zero walked past them, ignored their greeting, and smirked when he counted them shaking each other's hands twice. He looked at a sign, hoping for directions, and walked over to Orez. "Let's go," he said, grabbing her forearm.

She sighed, said goodbye to the friends she had made, and followed him. "So now what do we do?" she asked.

"We go to that building," he said, pointing to a huge dome, protruding out of the island, "and take our placement exams."

"Okay!" she replied happily, and bounced off to the main arena.

Zero sighed, and followed her. As he walked, He noticed a decent sized card shop, three dorms of various sizes and colors (which he easily sorted out into Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk) and another, large building, which he couldn't Identify as the class building right away. When he finally walked into the crowded arena, he looked around, for a roster, or something to tell whom he had to face for his placement. He finally located it, found his name, what area he was in, and who his opponent was, Simon Hikaru. "Get ready Simon," he said, "for the duel of your life!"

As he walked to his area, he noticed Orez in the one next to him. "Good luck sis," he said.

"You too!" she replied happily.

"Are you Zero?" a Blond kid asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied, cautiously.

"You get to be my first victim of the new year!" he said, a violent grin on his face.

"Alright!" Zero shot back, determination taking over his emotions "I've needed a guinea pig for this new deck of mine!"

Simon loaded his deck into his duel disk, looked Zero square in the eye, and screamed, "Let's go!"


End file.
